Supermassive Submission
by ame to ai
Summary: Setinggi langit terpancang, setinggi itulah ego Sesshoumaru. Namun, ego sang inu youkai itu luluh lantak oleh miko yang berasal dari masa depan. Edited Version.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing!

Summary: Setinggi langit terpancang, setinggi itulah ego Sesshoumaru. Namun, ego sang inu youkai itu luluh lantak oleh miko yang berasal dari masa depan.

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar!" suara Kagome terdengar riang.

Senyum lembut wanita yang sedang berlutut dekat kepala Sesshoumaru itu sirna saat ia bangkit. Dengan sorot mata yang ganjil ia menatap sang inu youkai yang terbaring lurus di atas futon, tangan pria itu terikat lurus di atas kepala, sama halnya dengan pergelangan kakinya yang diikat jadi satu.

Dai youkai itu terperangkap, menjadi tawanan bukan di tempat yang berbahaya tapi di kamarnya sendiri di sebuah sudut Inuyama, kastil miliknya yang megah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kagome tertawa kecil. Cambuk lentur berwarna hitam dengan panjang setengah meter yang dilapisi kulit sintetis itu dengan santai ia tepuk-tepukan ke pahanya.

Mengacuhkan secarik pakaian dalam wanita itu yang terlihat dari balik rok ditempatnya berbaring, ia berkata, "Miko!" Baritone milik Sesshoumaru terdengar mengancam. Youkai yang paling ditakuti di wilayah Barat itu melontarkan tatapan yang berarti 'aku akan membunuhmu'.

"Sesshoumaru," sahutnya dengan geli. Saat wanita itu mengutarakan pertanyaan retoris, nadanya mencemooh. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi?"

Persis seperti apa yang Sesshoumaru pikirkan. Mengapa ia berada di situasi seperti itu dengan _tubuh yang hampir telanjang?!_ Beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk memanggil memori yang telah terlewat, dan yang terakhir diingatnya adalah ia kehilangan kesadaran saat Kagome datang ke kamarnya untuk melaporkan hasil belajar Rin. Perempuan itu meniupkan debu berwarna ungu ke wajahnya.

Emas yang menyiratkan bahaya itu tak digubris Kagome. "Tahukah kau bahwa aku lelah, lelah menjadi gadis yang terlalu baik?" Kepolosan di suaranya terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Kau membawaku kesini sebagai guru pribadi Rin tapi kau memperlakukanku semena-mena. Tidak hanya aku, kau selalu memandang yang lainnya sebagai pengganggu, mahluk rendah yang tak berguna." Dai youkai yang ditatapnya kini memasang wajah datar, dan itu membuat harga diri Kagome tersakiti. Ekspresi kosong itu ingin sekali ia hancurkan dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang membuat darahnya bergolak.

Dengan menghentak Kagome duduk di atas perut laki-laki itu. "Dan KAU!?" Bersamaan dengan nadanya yang meninggi, Kagome merenggut rambut Sesshoumaru dengan kasar, membuat kepala sang Dai youkai tertarik ke depan lalu berteriak tepat di wajahnya. "Kau yang merasa pusat dari alam semesta harus ditundukkan."

"Kau pikir kau bisa menaklukkan Sesshoumaru ini?" Ada setetes ironi di suara datar youkai itu. Aura youki Sesshoumaru berkibar, youkai manapun mengerti maksud yang disampaikan. Sebuah bahaya. Tapi niat gadis itu tidak surut, sebagai jawaban _reiki-_ nya terpancar. Birunya _youki_ sang youkai bertabrakan dengan merah muda _reiki_ sang miko masa depan, kedua aura itu bergulung-gulung dalam tarian permusuhan.

Mereka bertukar sorot mata tajam.

"Masih belum sadar akan keadaanmu saat ini ya?" Kagome menghela nafas, wajahnya berubah bosan. " _Youki-_ mu itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padaku." Tangan Kagome yang menggenggam surai silver itu tak mengendur sedikitpun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya berhenti di daun telinga yang meruncing itu.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas Kagome membelai surai silver pria itu, gerakannya itu ia ulangi sambil terus berbicara. "Akui saja, bahwa kau, lemah, Ses-shou-ma-ru."

Sudut alisnya bertemu di tengah, harga dirinya yang sudah terusik semakin terancam dengan tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu. Dengan tekad kuat Sesshoumaru menarik-narik tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Wajah kosongnya itu retak oleh efek terbakar yang ia rasakan.

Secara fisik tali itu hanyalah tali biasa, tapi yang membuat ia tak dapat bergerak adalah _reiki_ yang melapisinya. Cakar tajam, dan _dokkasou_ beracun miliknya tak dapat memutuskan tali itu. Sangat miris, seorang Dai youkai bernama Sesshoumaru merasa lemah oleh seorang miko manusia seperti Kagome.

"Usahamu itu percuma, kau tidak mau kan kedua pergelangan tanganmu terputus?" nada suaranya terdengar manis tapi memuakkan.

Tangan Sesshoumaru berguncang untuk beberapa kali sebelum berhenti total. "Miko, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari Sesshoumaru ini." Suaranya murka.

Kagome memutar bola matanya, dengan acuh tak acuh ia menyahut. "Ya, ya, ya, tapi aku sangat ragu kau bisa lolos dari yang satu ini tanpa menyerah kalah."

* * *

Maaf, dikarenakan alasan pribadi, sebagian besar isi cerita ini telah dihapus 01/06/2018


End file.
